4th of July VS The Rain
by takuya
Summary: Finally after 238 years Alfred has gotten Arthur to come to his birthday party, only problem Arthur not the only one to turn up his arch-enemy has followed him how will every one handle it.


The sun was beating down for another glorious day in the New York City and the place was a buzz with activity, for today was not just any glorious sunny day it was a July sunny day - and not just any July sunny day, it was the 4th and most every one was getting ready for a BBQ or to go to a party.

There was one individual that had been up since dawn to get everything ready down at the park where his party was going to be, this name as Alfred Jones; but he wasn't just Alfred Jones, he was also the United States and today was his birthday.

At a more normal time, another blond walked in the park yawning softly, he was wearing shorts and t-shirt both in green.

"Really Alfred, I would have thought you'd got bored with celebrating how old you are by now," he asked, talking a seat on one of the benches.

"Come on Artie, lighten up will you? I want to make this super special cause it's the first time you've come since forever," smiles Alfred turning around, the sun catching his hair making it glow just as bright as the rising sun.

"And you think the continued butchering of my name will encourage me to come more often?" was the short reply.

"Arthur, don't be like that please, you came so can't you just be happy for me, even if you don't feel it yourself?" asked Alfred in a sad tone.

"I didn't come for you especially, I was up north visiting your brother for his birthday and I knew how much you'd whine if I didn't stop by," muttered Arthur, looking away from the sad faced Alfred.

"Well what ever the reason you're here now, so what do you think?" he asked, moving aside to show off the place.

It was in fact nicely done up, there were sliver strips in the trees so they sparkled like stars in the morning sunlight, red and white streamers hung between them perfectly framing little lines of the sapphire blue sky.

"It looks wonderful, Alfred you did a good job with this place, the people will love it," said Arthur softly leaning back on the bench and looking up at the clear sky.

"It's worth stopping if only for the weather, the sun does you good," smiled Arthur, trying to soak in as much as possible before heading home.

It wasn't long before the park was filled with family, talking laughing and having fun under some white fluffy clouds.

"Hello and welcome to the 238th anniversary of our people deciding to strike out on there own and see what happens. We're still here so far, so I guess that we must be really doing something right at least. Remember we're all here for some good clean fun, so be nice, I know if your not," smiled Alfred after he finished the introduction.

The day was going well, every one was having fun; that was until the cute white fluffy clouds started to turn grey and literally rain on their parade - or more actually picnic.

Alfred looked around before getting up to address the people again.

"I'm so sorry, but it looks like we're going to have to call off this year's event because of rain. Thanks everyone for coming anyway, and I hope to see you all next year," Alfred called over the noise of the starting rain.

"Oh for heaven's sake," muttered Arthur softly before getting up on to a table and releasing a whistle so loud and sharp everyone turned around.

"Now listen up you lot, a little rain shouldn't get in the way of us all having a good time. Now this is what we're going to do, every one pick up what's yours and head in to the sports centre," commanded Arthur pointing to it, and the group sort of looked around in that sheepish way you do when your not sure if you should listen to some one or not, but in the end every one did pile in the building.

"Now every one find a bit of floor and lay out your blanket, food production on the left food, waste on the right, the band at the bottom and some one crank the thermostat," ordered Arthur, making sure every one was where they were meant to be as he went to look for a fan to get a bit of a breeze going.

"Wow Artie that was so cool, sort of like a well practised military manoeuvre," beamed Alfred, watching every one settle down again

"Well me and the rain are arch-enemies, I know just how to deal with it," answered Arthur, shaking the water out of his hair.

"There just one thing missing, you can't see the pretty sky when your inside, that's normally one of the best part of 4th picnic" muttered Alfred kind of sad

"Don't worry about that am on it as well" he snapped a little already messing with an over-head projector

"But you can't just get a projector to make clouds it doesn't work like that" asked Alfred looking confused by the whole idea

"Hey look isn't that your Roswell friend trying to eat tinfoil" Arthur cut in

"No tony don't eat the shiny things" shouts Alfred running off to try and find him

Once Alfred back was turned Arthur pulled out a long wooden wand and taped the projector which came to live and flooded the whole ceiling with a crystal clear blue sky and a few white puffy clouds.

The day carried on nice and every one still had a great time till it grow dark and then the next problem came up.

"You did a great job earlier but you can't really have fireworks inside and I can't imagine how you keep them dry" questioned Alfred as they came out in to the clear dry night

"Oh my dear sweet, naïve, little Alfred if there one thing I know how to keep try its gunpowder" Arthur said with a devilish smirk

"ummm, ok then" strutted Alfred not sure what to say and then he didn't need to as the first of the fireworks started to go off.

As Alfred lay back watching the sky light up with many different colours a though came to him

"You know it was raining on the first time as well"

"Yes I remember but I couldn't go inside that day to stop the rain falling down my face" was the quite reply

"I meant what I said before you know, am only such a good country cause you raise me that way" was the soft reply

A soft sigh was all he got in return

"I know you wouldn't have let any one use rule you for long, no one ever has, so maybe your start coming to some more" he asked hopefully

"Maybe, if you learn proper English to ask me in" was the reply before every thing turned quite

Later when Alfred would look back at all the birthday he had before he would always so that was the best one ever.


End file.
